


What you expect and Nothing like it

by gamerkitty6274



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project!
Genre: F/F, chatfic, honkers loves bread, maki is a gay tomato, minalinsky, umidaaaaaaaaah~
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamerkitty6274/pseuds/gamerkitty6274
Summary: HonkBread: breaaaaaaadNICONICONIITHE#1IDOLINTHEUNIVERSE: wtf is wrong with you childspiritualpawaa: nicocchi dont be meanNICONICONIITHE#1IDOLINTHEUNIVERSE: ....ramenya: ha nicochan cant come up with a good comeback





	What you expect and Nothing like it

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago but never uploaded so forgive me if its rather cringey. As for story updates, it's exm season and I can't fit it in so here this is to make up for it.

**~Bread is love, bread is life made a chat~**

**~Bread is love, bread is life added Alpacas!, umidaaah, TheRiceGoddess, ramenya, a gay tomato, NICONICONIITHE#1IDOLINTHEUNIVERSE, spiritualpawaa and Chocrasho to the chat~**

**~Bread is love, bread is life named the chat Breaaaaaaad~**

**Bread is love, bread is life:** hellllooooooooooooooooo

**Bread is love, bread is life:** ANYONE??????????????

**umidaaah** : Honoka, please stop using so many question marks.

**umidaaah** : More importantly, it's 3am in the morning

**~umidaaah named the chat µ's~**

**umidaaah** : Honoka, this is the µ's chat, not the bread fanclub

**Bread is love, bread is life:** heeeeeeeey umichan that would be a goood idea

**umidaaah** : shush

**~Bread is love, bread is life named the chat µ's and breaaaaad~**

**spiritualpawaa** : aaaaaah, 3am

**spiritualpawaa** : a very spiritual hour

**spiritualpawaa** : what activity led you to stay up this late?

**Bread is love, bread is life:** breaaaaaaaaaaad

**NICONICONIITHE#1IDOLINTHEUNIVERSE:** wtf is wrong with you child

**spiritualpawaa** : nicocchi dont be mean

**NICONICONIITHE#1IDOLINTHEUNIVERSE** : ....

**ramenya** : ha nicochan cant come up with a good comeback

**NICONICONIITHE#1IDOLINTHEUNIVERSE:** RIN

**NICONICONIITHE#1IDOLINTHEUNIVERSE:** DEFEND ME PLS

**ramenya** : naaaaaaaaaah its more fun this way

**NICONICONIITHE#1IDOLINTHEUNIVERSE:** RIN HOW COUULD U I DISOWN YOU AS MY CHILD

**umidaaah** : Nico, how could you? Rin is our child!

**NICONICONIITHE#1IDOLINTHEUNIVERSE** : SCREW IT UR JUST A SEA GO FUCK THAT EUROPEAN CHOCOLATE OF YOURS

**umidaaah** : Nico, I'm going to have to ask you to stop

**spiritualpawaa** : umi i didnt knkow that was a kink of yours ;)

**umidaaah** : What no I didn't meant that! Nico!

**NICONICONIITHE#1IDOLINTHEUNIVERSE:** nah bruuh 

**NICONICONIITHE#1IDOLINTHEUNIVERSE:** shes got a crush on @chocrashno

**ramenya** : oooooooh~

**ramenya** : bye guys

**umidaaah** : Nico, that was a long time ago.

**NICONICONIITHE#1IDOLINTHEUNIVERSE:** bye rin 

**Bread is love, bread is life:** UMICHAN HOW COULD YOU I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME

**Bread if love, bread is life** : ima go and cry in the corner now

**umidaaah** : No Honoka wait I didn't mean that!!

**umidaaah** : I love you Honoka don't cry

**spiritualpawaa** : umicchi im sure she's fine

**Bread is love, bread is life:** shush nozomi

**Bread is love, bread is life:** umichan

**Bread is love, bread is life:** prove you love me~

**umidaaah** : I-I already did!

**Bread is love,, bread is life:** aw umichan but you dont just love me do you?? you love me mooooore than thaaaaat

**NICONICONIITHE#1IDOLINTHEUNIVERSE** : i think i know where this is going...

**umidaah** : ...

**umidaaah** : I love you a lot Honoka

**umidaaah** : You're cute and amazing and pefect

**Bread is love, bread is life:** getting better, umichan ;)

**NICONICONIITHE#1IDOLINTHEUNIVERSE:** Shut up

**umidaaah** : I love you to bits Honoka

**umidaah** : you're really cute and amazing and perfect

**Bread is love, bread is life:** awwwwwwwww but is that all you can do??

**NICONICONIITHE#1IDOLINTHEUNIVERSE:** SHUT UP

**umidaaah** : .....

**NICONICONIITHE#1IDOLINTHEUNIVERSE:** ha see 

**NICONICONIITHE#1IDOLINTHEUNIVERSE:** they finally listened to the great nico nii

**umidaaah** : I LOVE YOU SO MUCH HONOKA I WANT TO HUG YOU NO WAIT I WANT TO KISS YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND FOREVER I LOVE YOU YOU'rE SO AMAZING AND INCREDIBLY CUTE AND PERFECT YOUR THE PERFECT GIRLFFRIEN I LOVE YOU LETS GET MARRIED I LOVE YOU FOREVEr

**Bread is love, bread is life:**

**Bread is love, bread is life:** uuuuuummmmiiiiiichaaaaaaaaaaaaaan~ I LOVE YOU TOOO

**spiritualpawaa** : awwwwww so sweet :D

**NICONICONIITHE#1IDOLINTHEUNIVERSE:** wtf guys shill

**umidaaah** : SHUT UP NICO

**spiritualpawaa** : Umi?? :O I never thought you had it in you

**umidaaah** : NO THIS IS HONOKA IM AT HER HOUSE SHES FAINTED HELP

**NICONICONIITHE#1IDOLINTHEUNIVERSE:** you guys are absolute weirdos


End file.
